


Baby Please Come Home (Fuck This Shit I’m Out)

by elletromil



Series: The sound of the whistle 'cross radio wires (I finally found you) [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: At first, Eggsy's mostly just basking in it, not really paying attention to the words, just feeling himself sink deeper into the mattress, content in the knowledge that Harry is thinking of him and missing him.
 However, as soon as the words registers, he starts laughing uncontrollably, even though he can’t deny he agrees with the sentiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Galahard and everyone! Enjoy this little piece of holiday cheer ;)

Eggsy has been on a mission for two weeks more than what had been planned at first when he hears the familiar voice in his head.

Usually, Harry is very careful not to sing while he’s on an assignment, lest he distract him in a critical moment, but this mission has long since stopped being critical and mostly just involves Eggsy following a few “persons of interest” around. It’s no less important considering the reason they are of interest, but if in a month he hasn’t been spotted, he doubts it will start now.

Anyway, at the moment he is enjoying the warmth of his hotel, something Harry must know. There are perks after all at being Arthur, one of them being that he knows where any of his agents is at all time.

In reality, it’s nice to be able to hear his voice after having been away for so long. He likes Merlin just fine, but the man doesn’t sound quite as much like _home_ as Harry does. Unfortunately, the handler is the only one he’s had had any contact with for the month.

At first, he’s mostly just basking in it, not really paying attention to the words, just feeling himself sink deeper into the mattress, content in the knowledge that Harry is thinking of him and missing him.

However, as soon as the words registers, he starts laughing uncontrollably, even though he can’t deny he agrees with the sentiment.

 _The snow’s coming down_  
_I’m watching it fall_  
_Lots of people around_  
_Baby please come home_

***

It’s Christmas Eve and, shockingly, Harry is home. Usually, he had always been of those to take up the holidays assignments since he had no family to celebrate with, except maybe Merlin, but considering the handler was such a workaholic, taking up a mission had been the equivalent of spending time with him.

This year, as the new Arthur, there is no assignment for him, and with his relationship with Eggsy, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Merlin has threatened him to dart him unconscious if he didn’t leave, but with the young man on an ever prolonging mission, Harry has had no intention of going home.

It had been even more true when Merlin had finally declared Eggsy had gathered just enough information for the time being and could come home. Harry had been dead set on staying at HQ until his soulmate’s return, but Merlin had already been fed up with him and sent him home. Even his argument about him being needed for the debriefing had fallen to deaf ears. Everyone knew that Merlin was as good, if not better, for those than the current Arthur.

So Harry had made it home late the previous night and had been attempting to distract himself by cooking the feast for the small gathering of friends and family him and Eggsy have planned for Christmas Day.

It had worked rather well, right until there had been no more food to prepare.

He is considering making a small dinner, but he’s not that hungry. Partly because he’s been having a taste of everything, partly because he misses Eggsy even more deeply now that he knows his plane is about to land. He shouldn’t have known that last, what with how he isn’t supposed to be working, but if Merlin thinks being home will prevent him from doing check-ups on Eggsy’s situation, he’s a fool.

To think if he had still been at the manor he would have been there to greet him on the tarmac right about now. Instead he’ll have to wait a few hours at best to properly welcoming him back.

He’s about to settle down in front of the telly, with plans of killing time by watching some feel good Christmas specials, when he hears words that make him smirk.

_Fuck this shit I’m out_  
_No thanks_  
_Don’t mind me_  
_Imma just grab my stuff and leave_

Any attempt to leave without debriefing with Merlin would usually fail, but he’s pretty sure his old friend will turn a blind eye just this once, if only because the only worst thing to Harry sulking is Eggsy doing the same.

With a happy smile, he goes back to the kitchen, appetite back now that he knows he’ll get to share the meal with Eggsy quite soon.


End file.
